Como las hojas en otoño
by FannyLu
Summary: "A las fueras, el frío otoñal elevaba las hojas caídas y las hacia bailar sobre las empedradas aceras; hojas naranjas y brillantes como el cabello de Lucy... y las llamas que la habían consumido." One shot / Reto Gore / Incesto


**Disclaimer:** Caraqueña, morena, bajita... No, no soy JK Rowling así que los personajes/lugares no me pertenecen.

**Este fic participa en el reto temático de septiembre del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**

**...**

_Abandonada al lánguido embeleso_

_que alarga la otoñal melancolía,_

_tiembla la última rosa que por eso_

_es más hermosa cuanto más tardía._

_[...]_

_Y en una blanda lentitud, dichosa_

_con la honda calma que la tarde vierte,_

_pasa el deshojamiento de la rosa_

_por las manos tranquilas de la muerte._

**_Rosa de otoño_**

**_Leopoldo Lugones_**

**...**

**Como las hojas en otoño**

**...**

El color carmesí empezó a corroer la madera pulida del suelo, pintándola de muerte y violencia. La habitación se volvió asfixiante, provocando que la respiración de Albus se transformara en una exhalación errática que confirmaba la fatalidad del momento. Su mano, que sostenía entre los dedos magullados un pesado instrumento lleno de sangre lustrosa, dejó resbalar el objeto provocando que este rodara hasta el cuerpo trémulo y aún tibio de Lucy; Ni siquiera el ruido producido por el choque logró alterarlo, pues su mirada oscura y frívola, se mantuvo fija en el centro de sus deseos y agonías. Poco a poco la postura del hombre se desmoronó; su mirar se transformó en algo temible, semejante a un pozo de agua turbia que evocaban memorias desde la inconsciencia.

El cabello naranja otoñal de su prima le había causado impresión desde la más tierna infancia. Eran hebras tan brillantes que el solo reflejo tenue del sol sobre él provocaba destellos irreales. Tenía los ojos azules de los Weasley, un rastro de pecas sobre los pómulos rosáceos y un hoyuelo secreto. A simple vista parecía una muñeca viviente, delicada y frágil. Era la hija adorada de Percy y Audrey, la menor de toda la familia y, por alguna razón que nadie alcanzaba a entender, tenía una fijación por Albus.

Aunque él le llevaba una buena cantidad de centímetros y cinco años completos, siempre que Lucy lo solicitaba acudía a complacerla. Adquirió la costumbre de pasar los domingos junto a ella después de cada comida en la Madriguera y de elaborar complicadas y fantasiosas aventuras que la invitaban a perderse en los rincones de la casa para iluminar el rostro infantil de la pequeña, lleno de asombro y admiración. El resto de las mujeres de la familia consideraba los gestos de Albus como una conducta tierna y paternal mientras que los demás niños del clan no comprendía como podía desperdiciar el verano entre muñecas y libros si podía jugar al Quidditch.

Albus le enseñó a dar sus primeros pasos, le leyó sus primas historias, le educó en el arte de volar con la escoba, le dedicó todos sus conocimientos y se prestó para empujarla en el columpio y hacer pasteles de barro. Ella, a su vez, le concedió el privilegio de ser su eterno compañero.

Entonces llegó la carta a Hogwarts y el tiempo juntos se redujo considerablemente; para evitar la desoladora distancia que sus obligaciones habían marcado entre ellos, Albus se permitía escribirle palabras amables y de consuelo que resguardaban promesas de retorno. Sus compañeros de casa, secundados por James Potter y Scorpius Malfoy, solían molestarlo con canciones ridículas que lo colocaban en situaciones incómodas ante los demás cada vez que lo sorprendía con papel y pluma en mano. A su vez, generaba conflicto entre Rose y Roxanne, con quienes compartía año y casa, cada vez que la lechuza sobrevolaba en el comedor para entregarle alguna carta. Sin embargo, el moreno se veía recompensado con los torpes trazos, muestras de su escaso conocimiento literario, que respondían sus mensajes con oraciones tiernas.

No había mujer que recibiera tanta atención como ella.

Cada verano regresaba a la Madriguera con la expectativa de descubrirla nuevamente. Se encontraba con ella en los límites del cerco que rodeaba el estanque ubicado a unos cuantos metros de la casona. Era una decoración extraña, pero lograba darle encanto a los muros pálidos repletos de enredaderas y rosas blancas que se sumaban a los abundantes manzanos. Albus calificaba aquel jardín trasero como un ambiente ligeramente sombrío, pero la niña creía que allí residían espectros míticos que le atribuían espiritualidad a la zona y hadas reinas que le revelarían sus secretos: esta era la razón por la cual Lucy se la pasaba rondando los árboles y pescando las flores de los rosales. Lo llamaba el pequeño Ávalon, su propia isla de las manzanas.

Y aunque había formado una rutina, todo cambiaba cuando él volvía. Contrario a lo que solía hacer cuando estaba sola, se mantenía a la espera de su llegada en silencio mientras observaba la oscilación del agua del estanque. Seguidamente, le regalaba una de sus sonrisas: fresca como la brisa veraniega y brillante como los rayos del sol que arrebataban reflejos de mechones anaranjados y rizados para iniciar una plática amena y trivial que terminaba poco antes del ocaso, cuando los padres de ambos salían en su busca para invitarlos a almorzar.

De esta manera, Lucy se convirtió a la vista de todos en su mayor confidente a pesar de que todavía le sacaba dos cabezas y la diferencia de edad se hacía más notoria. A consecuencia, desde la lejanía pensaba a diario en su cabello, que poseía aquel tono inusual similar a las hojas que caían en otoño, y en la extensión de pecas que cubrían su pálido rostro, cuyas facciones perdían los rastros de la niñez. Recordar sus orbes claros, que se asemejaban a los suyos propios, le producía una sensación extraña en el centro del pecho, que aumentaba si la expresión tierna de estos se mantenía en sus pensamientos. Al cabo de unos meses, el lazo que lo unía a la pelirroja parecía volverse inquebrantable. Dentro de sí mismo, hizo de Lucy su mayor anhelo.

Más que amistad, le entregó total dedicación. Durante su estadía en Hogwarts, en las festividades, en el verano… Cada respiro era por y para ella. No había Albus sin Lucy y Lucy sin Albus.

A causa de esto, la joven creció rodeada por el amor y la devoción que él le profesaba, incapaz de sentirse cómoda o estable sin su presencia. Y las habladurías no se hicieron esperar; Las palabras incesto, bizarro, enfermos sonaban como ecos entre las paredes de piedra gris del castillo. Cada mirada llevaba una pizca de recelo y repulsión, acompañados por un incesante rechazo. Haciendo oídos sordos a las muestras, mantuvieron una relación que nadie era capaz de comprender. Se hacían compañía por el simple placer de recolectar memorias juntas, yendo al lago congelado en época de invierno y al invernadero en tiempos de primavera.

Albus se graduó antes, como era natural, y fue obligado a separarse de ella una vez más. Fieles a la costumbre de mantener contacto vía lechuza y reencontrarse en la casa de los abuelos, nada parecía poder cambiar. Hasta que Lyssander Scamander decidió posar sus ojos Lucy. Aunque el romance no duró más allá de unos meses después de la graduación, el hecho carcomió el corazón de Albus con sorprendente facilidad. Detrás de Lyssander, vinieron otros; uno más insistente que los demás, unos más duraderos que el primero. Cada vez que imaginaba los labios color durazno de Lucy posados sobre otros, su mano aterciopelada buscando el resguardo de otro hombre, su silueta siendo trazada por miradas y pasiones que no eran suyas lo martirizó por completo. ¿Cómo es que ella podía entregarse tan fácilmente a un extraño? ¿Cómo podía traicionarlo?

El honrado amor que sentía por su prima se transformó en algo acechante, en un sentimiento bizarro que lo llenó de rabia. Sabía al verla, sonriente y hermosa, que los dioses no la habían creado para ser suya. Lentamente la vio transformarse en una mujer, una que lo tentaba con la confianza ciega que había depositado en él. Y mientras ella crecía, dentro de sí mismo se encontró con una maraña de emociones negativas que iban destruyendo su entereza. Lejos estaba de sospechar, cegado por su agonía interna, que las miradas afectuosas de Lucy escondían el mismo deseo.

Y sucedió.

No fue premeditado, sino un hecho inevitable. Ella acudió a visitarlo para pedirle que la ayudara con algunas labores de la escuela de medimagia; tras escasos minutos de tensión, un muro se forjó entre ambos, desconcertándolos. De alguna manera, todo empezaba a sentirse incorrecto y peligroso, delicioso y amargo, terrorífico y ansiado. La pelirroja intentó huir, acotando que su hermana Molly la esperaba en casa, pero el ojiverde no le permitió salir. La acorraló contra la puerta de la casa, como un animal asustado a punto de ser devorado. Antes de siguiera pensarlo, se encontró a si mismo buscando desesperadamente la boca de su prima para arrancarle un beso. La intensidad, la humedad y el calor se apoderaron de sus cuerpos, avasallándolos. Sentirse correspondido, lejos de llenarlo de dicha, solo le provocó furia. ¿Estaba ella correspondiéndole por qué razón?

La había empujado sobre el sofá de la pequeña sala, entre paredes azules y cortinas corridas. Aturdida, Lucy solo atinó a reaccionar cuando lo sintió sobre ella, demandante y abusivo. Como nunca antes lo había sido. Las lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer; el dolor se extendió sobre su cuerpo, incapaz de poder moverse. Las manos de su primo se movieron apresuradamente hasta el borde del vestido, elevándolo hasta dejarla expuesta. Lucy Weasley lloró, llena de amargura, al sentir como el ser que más amaba se apropiaba de ella sin consideración alguna. Nada quedaba de las tiernas miradas, de las amables palabras. Porque él se movía cada vez más fuerte, encajando los dedos en el costado del cuerpo blanquecino de su acompañante, tratando de causarle más daño y descargando todo el veneno que tenía por dentro.

Fueron necesarios alrededor de quince minutos para que él se percatara de lo que había sucedido. Percatarse de las gotas saldas que rociaban las mejillas pecosas de Lucy fue una tortura. Ella no dejaba de llorar, mas no pronunció ninguna palabra. Turbado por haberle causado semejante sufrimiento, intentó en vano acercarse solo para recibir el rechazo de su amada. El miedo, la ira y la desesperación lo ahogaron, desconectando sus sentidos del mundo. La poca cordura que le quedaba desapareció.

-¡No! ¡Albus!

Su brazo se extendió torpemente para agarrar el martillo, que había usado hacia minutos para colgar un cuadro en la pared, sobre la mesa junto al sillón. El primer golpe fue directamente a la cabeza y los siguientes solo se dejaron caer en cada porción de piel descubierta que encontraba. El cuerpo fue desfigurado lentamente, sin que la dueña se esté protestara… porque desde el primer instante en el que vio los ojos esmeraldas de Albus Potter, enloquecidos y llenos de odio, posados sobre ella, Lucy Weasley había muerto.

La sangre bañó el piso con extremada fiereza, marcando el territorio y señalándolo como su lecho. El tono cadavérico de la pelirroja contrarrestaba con todo lo que la rodeaba, iluminando la habitación y dándole un aspecto más siniestro. Aun muerta, corrompida y destrozada, seguía siendo hermosa. El moreno se deleitó con la visión, memorizando cada gota de sangre que se escapaba del cuerpo hasta desangrarse y admirando cada moretón, rasguño y abertura que este poseía. Entonces, exhausto de tanta inocencia manchada, se dirigió al garaje y vació el tanque de la gasolina; seguidamente, sacó el mechero que su hermano le había regalado por navidad junto un paquete de cigarrillos.

Sus ropas fueron comidas por lenguas de fuego, pero él no era capaz de sentir dolor alguno. Se arrastró hasta el regazo de su prima y se acobijó en él, dejando que el espectáculo continuara al tiempo que sus ojos se cerraban y se dejaba llevar por la ilusión de tenerla siempre a su lado.

No hay Lucy sin Albus… Ni Albus sin Lucy.

Dos días más tarde su cuerpo sería encontrado carbonizado junto al de su primo, entre ventanas cerradas y cenizas mientras a las fueras el frío otoñal elevaba las hojas caídas y las hacia bailar sobre las empedradas aceras; hojas naranjas y brillantes como el cabello de Lucy y las llamas que la habían consumido.


End file.
